The Foreigner
by Bala1989
Summary: Samantha Bennett Garcia lived a busy life in Columbia Falls, Montana. Finishing high school and already accepted to college, she thought she could finally enjoy some peace and quiet during the summer. Life proves her wrong when she accidentally enters the Harry Potter world.
1. Chapter 1

**7:30 a.m., August 1, 2013**

I woke up by the usual tingling sensation that embraced my fingertips, followed by the fresh morning breeze that climbed through my pale legs. I sighed. That was my first call. I blinked slowly, peeking from my pillow lazily, staring at my two furry alarm clocks.

Our usual staring contest began between my light brown eyes versus my Siberian husky's blue ones and my German Shepard brown ones. Both of them were panting, while wagging their tails eagerly. I giggled; they were probably chasing some squirrels. Unfortunately for me, my Siberian husky grew impatient of my laziness so she placed her top paws on the bed and barked. "Alright, alright, alright, I'm up" I told Perdy as I tucked myself out of my bed sheets and walked to my bathroom to begin my morning routine.

After showering, I went quickly to my walk in closet where I pick some skinny jeans, a forest green tank top, a brown jacket and some sneakers. I combed my straight but slightly wavy dark brown hair, applied some mascara and lip gloss and strolled down the stairs.

As I walked in the kitchen, I was welcomed by the waffle maker smell and by the gentle aroma of lemons with brown sugar. I giggled. I knew exactly what grandpa was cooking.

"Hmmmm, looks like someone is in a nice mood. Did you have a decent sleep?" said grandpa playfully while he poured me a glass of his amazing lemon juice.

"I did and today we're getting a new arrival of books at the Morris Bookstore. I can't wait. I order some books that I'm dying to read" I spoke eagerly as I sat in the white cushion stool, just behind the marble counter.

"Good morning- Whoa, whoa, rewind and pause" said Nana as she entered the kitchen. "Are you telling me that my beautiful, smart, talented granddaughter is excited over a pile of books than excited to receive scouting for commercials?" she asked in disbelief with a tint of drama. Nana was always the drama in the family.

"Nana" I spoke seriously, glaring at my grandmother. I knew perfectly well, where this was going.

"I'm sorry, I'll chillax" Nana smiled. I giggled. She poured some coffee on her black mug and sat next to me. She sighs. "I'm sorry pumpkin." Nana apologized again with a tint of sadness. I turn around to face her. She look at me and I could see her eyes watering just a little, but she took a deep breathe and pushed them back, forcing a smile. She took my hands and sighs. "Is so hard, not to insist, when you have her same hands… her same eyes...her same face. As a retired entertainment manager…She paused and took another deep breath. "As your mother's manager, is hard for me to let go of the fact, that you're not her. Is so hard to accept that you care more for books and Veterinary School, than acting, singing or modeling. Is hard to accept that you are just seventeen and you're about to leave us for college and close yourself in an old dusty room, full of dead trees and rotten wood" Nana said in her usual hysterical manner.

I smiled at her. Nana was always the drama queen; she really was from the entertainment world. "Nana…forgive me. But I don't belong there. I'm sorry I can't model, act or sing like mom did" I told her a little sad. My parents had died in a car accident when I was 4 years old, so Nana and grandpa raised me, especially Nana. She had always wanted me to enter showbiz, like mom did. She trained me so hard. Because of that, most of my life was all busy schedules and homeschooling by them. I was trained in all kinds of subjects including the arts, French and Spanish. My mom was Colombian and grandpa knew French so I was taught these languages since I was little.

If Nana trained me in the arts, languages and the basic subjects, grandpa was my physical education teacher. As a retired federal agent, he took his time to teach me some defense skills, like judo and taekwondo. Because I was my mom's split image and she was regarded by magazines as a woman of "exquisite looks", grandpa taught me how to fetch for myself, just in case. Bottom line: since I was four, grandpa would spend two hours daily teaching me judo, taekwondo, yoga, and other sports.

I know I can do a lot of things and I enjoy all of them, but I don't see them as a profile document to brag to anybody. I like to keep things to myself and I don't enjoy the thought of having to constantly show people what I can do. I also do not enjoy being the center of attention, so the less people know what I can do, the better. You could say that I would like to blend in the crowd or walk unnoticed, but being the daughter of a famous model-actress and of an Olympic genius in martial arts, makes it really hard. I think my parents were wise when they retired from their respective careers and move to Columbia Falls, in Montana, as soon as Nana noticed mom's pregnancy.

"Oh, but Sam, you do, you do! Oh Jack, I'm telling you, Sam's voice is like having Carrie Underwood and Christina Aguilera in one body. Sam, whenever you sing I get goose bumps and I feel like crying like a hopeless stupid romantic. And that smile. Jack she was scouted four times by Oral B to appear on their commercials and she refused them. She refused them! She said _no_, Jack! No!" she exaggerated. I was scouted one time, my smile was simply the result of bracers and my voice just had the average soprano pitch.

"Anna, that's enough. Sam has to eat her breakfast or she'll be late for work" grandpa spoke sternly as he place by breakfast in front me. I smiled at him. Grandpa was one of the few who could enter reason into Nana. They really were soul mates. Then, mom and dad turn out to be soul mates too. At least that's what the magazines Nana and grandpa said. Though I don't know much about love. I know lots of things because I read but love is something I definitely don't know about. Maybe I'll find out, in college. Who knows, though I should really focus on studying, I heard that Cornell is one of the best but toughest school for Veterinary.

"Well it's not like she needs the money. Mr. Morris should be lucky that my Sam is working for their bookstore, and so should Bob, at his animal clinic" Nana argued.

"Nana" I scolded her lightly, while I ate my apple cinnamon waffles.

"I'm chillin, I'm cool" she smiled. Then she turned to face grandpa and drank her coffee in peace. I enjoy my meal until I took mi I-Phone out and glace at the screen. "Oh no, I'm late!" I drank my lemon juice in a second and took my one shoulder brown purse. "Nana, grandpa see you at noon. Love you! I said as I ran to the garage to grab my bike.

On weekdays, I work on the Morris Bookstore. It owned, well by, Mr. and Mrs. Morris. Their family has had this bookstore since the 60's, so it's a really old bookstore. Even though it's small, it has diversity and it's the bookstore that sells the most, here at Columbia Falls. On weekends, during the morning I volunteer at the Vet clinic of Bob Stanley. I really love it.

As I rode on my bike, feeling the morning breeze and smelling the pines, I spotted an eagle flying feet away from me, in the sly. I glance at it. The American eagle is one of my favorite animals and I wish to specialize on their species and help protect them. I rode my bike faster, trying to match the bird's pace. I had an amazing stamina and speed due to grandpa's training, but it was obvious that I couldn't compete with a flying eagle. I giggled. The morning breeze blew stronger; I let it embrace me, finally feeling free from my busy schedules. From now on, no more lessons, no more schedules. Just me, my grandparents, Perdy and Mimi and the pines. I could be whoever I wanted to be and even though Nana was still against it, I knew, she wished for my happiness. Oh god, I'm speaking, as if I'm getting married. I laugh. Marriage huh. Yeah, let's wait some 10 years, and then we'll talk.

After a busy day at the bookstore, I rode back home. Riding through the street, I gaze at the sunset rays that illuminated the sky, embracing the pines and mountains. I smiled. I love it here in Columbia Falls. I'm happy. As I entered the garage and place my bike by the corner, I was greeted by Mimi and Perdy.

"Hey, I'm back. Nana, grandpa, I'm home!" I yelled as I entered through the kitchen. I was met with silence. Okay, nobody's home. I place my bag on the marble counter. I blinked as I notice a note on the stainless steel fridge.

_Sam,_

_We went grocery shopping. Don't pout we'll be back soon. Don't forget to lock the doors._

_Love, grandpa_

I still pouted. I love going grocery shopping with them. Is funny how Nana and grandpa fight over which food label is better. I sigh. Might as well grab some yogurt and hit the dummy, then the jog machine, some weight lifting and ending with some yoga.

By nine, I was done and neither of them was back. Weird. What in the world could they be buying? Is Nana thinking she can take the whole market home? Oh well, might as well hit the shower I do need to wash my hair. But even after the shower and blow drying my hair, they still weren't back. I was getting tired. My muscles were aching. Maybe I shouldn't have overworked so much. As I combed my hair, my dogs' ears perked, they barked and ran from my room.

"W-wha- girls!" I shot back at them. I was ignored. "Great…" I groaned and ran after my dogs. I found them at the backyard barking at something in the bushes. "Girls, leave the poor squirrel, alone. This also part of their home" I scolded them but they didn't listen. I sighed. _"¡Basta!__¡Atrás!"_I scolded them ears lowered down and they step back. "_Siéntate_" I pointed at them and they sat down. Yes that was Spanish, my dogs only respond if spoken in Spanish, because Nana trained them herself, well grandpa helped too, but they respect Nana more. "I should work on your English too" I sighed. I turn around and search to check if the poor squirrel had survived the dogs. I bend down to check better, placing my hands on the humid ground. I sighed for the fourth time, I really wanted to go to bed. "There's nothing here, so if that's all, I'm going to be- My right knee slip along with my right hand, and before I could process it. I was falling, more like sliding down the hill. Yes, I live on a hill.

I screamed. I got scare, I could feel my back hurting. I had forgotten it had rain last night. Well more like it was pouring, that explains the muddy hill. I winced in pain as I slide through some bushes. I knew I got a few cuts on my face. I can feel the stinging. I can feel the cold stabbing my skin. I was sliding fast until the slope lost a bit of her narrowness. I used my legs to skip some steps, ignoring the fact that I was going straight into a pine branch. Before I could reason my forehead had crashed into it, sending me backwards, gravity pulling me to the solid ground. By this time, my body was numb and it was pretty obvious that I was all muddy, my knees and face were probably injured and my forehead was... well not good either. My head ache horribly, as if the silence of the wilderness was loud enough for my head to explode. I could see blood sliding gently through my cheek bones. I try to get up, but I couldn't. I was exhausted from my training, my arms and leg hurt so much. My muscles were probably swearing at me and I could hear that little voice at the back of my mind that said _you just had to go check it out_. "Curiosity killed the cat…" I scoffed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Hi guys, just to let you guys know my first language is Spanish, not English. So, if there were errors or any grammatical horrors, do point out to me. **

**Also****, I'm a complete first timer in writing a fan fiction so bear with me. Comments and critics are welcome. **

**Finally, I'm a college student and I have a part-time job, so most of the time, updates won't be often, but there are always exceptions.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was losing consciousness. I didn't like the sound of that. I tried to concentrate on feeling my surroundings, using my senses to their full capacity. Then, I heard familiar barks coming down the hill. Perdy and Mimi. I sighed relieved. I tried to scream but my voice was hoarse. So I waited, listening until their barks were closer to my location. I smiled, I knew they would find me. A few seconds passed and I could see them in between my heavy eye lids, whinnying. I knew they were worried, even if they couldn't identify color, they could smell my blood and so could any other animal. This was bad. "Mimi…Perdy..." I called them gently. My dogs' eyes twinkle. Mimi walked to my left and grabbed my robe by the left sleeve, pulling me. I knew she wanted me to get up. I know I wasn't save here. Montana wilderness had its dangers, bears, wolves even deer. So using my adrenaline and ignoring the pain, I stood up, having Perdy and Mimi grab my sleeves to force me to keep up. I left them to guide me, I trusted them. I knew that they would lead me to a street which, I was hoping would not be far.

15 minutes of slow pacing and I ended on a clearing. Well more like a park. You could see the swings and a little further a neighborhood. It looks like a funny neighborhood. Their houses didn't look American, or from Montana. They even look old, well with an odd style. The whole street was clear of pines and mountains. Weird. It was quiet, too quiet. It gave me the creeps. I walked closer to the sidewalk holding my weight, well trying, with the help of Mimi and Perdy. I felt bad for them. Even though they were big dogs, I knew I was heavy. I tried to look for any sign of a car. But this street was dead. Was it that late? Or maybe this neighborhood was an elderly community. As I saw no car or pretty much no one and my pain was starting to blacken my view, I try to look around for a bench. I knew I was bleeding a lot from my forehead. I could see the blood drop as I stumble on the sidewalk. Then I slightly crash with a street sign. I winced in pain, hugging the metal pole. Then I looked up and cleaned my face from the blood to see clearly. "Wisteria Walk… Little Whinging…" I whisper to myself, reading the street sign. Well that doesn't sound like Montana. Did I cross to North Dakota or something? No, last time I check, Columbia Falls is not by the border of the state. "Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging…" I repeated confused. What a weird name….yet familiar…somehow.

"Meow…" I was interrupted by a cat lazily walking my way. I glance at my dogs and they are not reacting? That's weird, it's a cat they should-

"Meow…" the cat purred again. I look at the cat and it was looking at me. Weird cat…But I couldn't finish my thoughts, my knees had crash towards the concrete of the sidewalk and my left side cheek embraced the rough and cold surface of the street. It hurt everywhere, I was dizzy. As I lost my consciousness I could see a lady, a grey hair lady running towards me, before I completely black out.

I'm cold. No, I'm freezing. I really wanted right now some hot chocolate or jasmine tea. My muscles were screaming at me in pain, my forehead felt cold, I felt really dizzy. Ugh, I need a bathroom, I want to throw up. My eye lids feel so heavy but I could at least make some blurs.

"You found her on the street, you say?" said a deep wise voice. I can hear footsteps approaching. Then an old female voice is heard "Well, Mr. Paws found her. The poor girl was barely standing and then she just collapsed. There was so much blood. She had a deep gash on her forehead. "And you didn't see anyone" asked the wise voice again. "No one" she explained softly to the other voice. "I see, thank you Arabella" the wise voice spoke sincerely. Some footsteps are retreating but my mind focuses on trying to feel my fingers and my toes. I command my body to lift my eye lids but they refused. So, I focus on feeling my back. Bad idea, my back feels so soar, like it been squash by the weight of a buffalo. I switch my focus on my legs, another terrible idea. My legs are completely numb. I try again on my eye lids, and this time my command was obeyed. I blinked slowly, scare, that I might meet a strong light, but surprisingly the light wasn't that strong. I blinked gently, my blurry vision revealing me a plain ceiling. I notice that there must be a lamp somewhere… that explains the soft lighting. I blinked a few times, adjusting my eye sight. Where am I? I was at the back yard then I fell… I slowly stand up, holding the bed sheets, looking for Mimi and Perdy. Where are they? I wince in pain, my back is still hurting. "Now,gently and slowly miss" I hear that wise voice again. I turn around to face the owner of such voice that was sitting on a beige armchair. I blink a few times adjusting my eyes. He looks familiar. Like from a dream or story. Then, it clicks.

Is this a dream? Probably. I don't think Michael Gambon knows me. But. If this is a dream then why... I looked at myself. My white robe, is not white anymore but dirty black brown. I had mud and grass on my sleeves. I touched my neck and I can feel mud on the collar of the robe. Heck, I had mud stuck on my back. My robes were also wet. That explains why I'm cold. Then I touched my forehead, I was waiting to find some blood, but I felt nothing. But, I was bleeding… oh maybe he used on me some healing spells…w-wait that's impossible, magic doesn't exist. This MUST be a dream. Or a show with a hidden camera, like in MTV or something. Yeah that's probably it. I looked around the room slowly looking for a clue that I was inside a Hollywood set up. If this is a studio, the producer sure did a heck of a job. This place looks real. The walls, the paint, the bedroom, even the floor. There's no way an MTV show would spend so much on a prank show. Could they? Actually, they could. Ugh, but I'm not in the mood for this. I'm exhausted. All I want is to go home. Nana and grandpa must be worried sick. She probably called the cops…or she could be waiting on stage right this instant enjoying every minute of this show. I gasp. Oh, god, what if she planned this? No, that's impossible. _Samantha Bennett Garcia_. I scolded myself. Nana would never do such a thing, besides grandpa would have stopped her. I'm the worst. Anyway, I still need to go home, so I'm sorry Oprah, Ellen DeGeneres or Ashton Kutcher or whoever is hosting this show, but I need to get home. Nana must be frantic.

"Forgive me for interrupting your thoughts, but may I just say, that's some extraordinary gift you have in there" he interrupted me from my disturbed mind. Huh? Gift? I glance at the actor that plays the Hogwarts Headmaster confused. Oh, whao, he's good. He actually sounds like him. I didn't know MTV hire the same actors from the movies. They really do take these pranks shows seriously.

"Now then…" He took some stick from his long gray robes and flicks it slightly, making a glass water float towards me. I stared wide eyed at the glass of water. I looked around, trying to find the green screen they use for special effects. I look again. Okay, maybe it has some strings attached. I look around the glass of water, searching carefully for its ability to defy gravity. No strings. O-okay. Maybe it's a digital image being projected. Cautiously, I reached towards the glass of water, preparing my hand to go through the glass. But it didn't. I gripped gently on the glass of water. Whoa. "T-Thank you…I stuttered still in shock. This is real. Slowly, I gulped the water down my slightly dry throat. It was refreshing. But my mind was too confused.

"I assume you're wondering why you are here and frankly, I am wondering the same question myself" he spoke politely but sternly, like a judge. "I don't know…" I answer unconsciously, too shocked to realize my surroundings or his question.

All I could think about was how I managed to find myself inside the Harry Potter books, in some house in Wisteria Walk , speaking to Albus Dumbledore. I sound completely and utterly insane. How could such a thing happen? It's like Back to the future movies or Oz the great and powerful. Oh no. This is too insane! Okay, okay, Sam breathe. I close my eyes. I concentrate on breathing. I took a deep breath then I gently let it out. I take another one. 1. You are a rational living being. 2. The last time you check you were healthy as a horse and you never had deep psychological issues. 3. My clothes are dirty from the fall. 4. I'm not bleeding but my body still remembers the pain. 5. A glass water zoomed towards me, with no strings attached. 6. Dumbledore's eyes spoke sincerely.

I open my eyes and I glaced at the Hogwarts Headmaster. I don't know why I'm here, or how I got here, but if there's one person that I can trust is Professor Albus Dumbledore. Maybe he knows how I can go back. Maybe. I took another deep breath and decided to feel my legs. As my feet touch the wooden floor, I staggered a bit, trying to keep my balance, but I held myself from the mattress. As my feet felt stable, I face one of the wisest and most powerful wizards of the J.K. Rowling famous franchise. I took a deep breath. "Um…Professor-" He raised his wrinkly pale hand in front of me. "Very well, Miss Bennett, thank you." He stood from the armchair. I gaped at the wizard, confused and little mad because after I gained all that courage, I felt I've been slapped in my face. Wait, did he just say Bennett? How come he knows my last name?! …I sigh. Its Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, he can do anything. Even his name states it. He probably did a Legilimency spell on me. Ugh, if he did, then can he just read my mind and explore my memories? Would have been easier than having to explain to him the truth. I wouldn't even know how to break it to him…Hey guess what, I'm from 2013 and last time I checked magic doesn't exist and neither do you, because you are just a literature character along with Harry Potter, Voldermort, Hogwarts and everyone you know...Yeah, it be better if he can just read my mind, besides what if a death eater hears this. That can't be good.

"Forgive me if I appeared rude, however, there are times when leaving matters unspoken is perhaps the wisest choice." He paused, as if reasoning with himself. Skill? What is he talking about? Well, maybe he just figured out all the things I can do. I sighed. At least I don't have to worry about them being expose, Dumbledore is good at keeping secrets. I'm actually relieved it was him who interrogated me. "Miss Bennett, I'm afraid I can't give you the answers you seek. There are answers that are only reveal to those who ask them" he explained slowly. So, I'm on my own then. Well, this isn't good. How am I supposed to find a way back home? "Now then, I assume you'll be joining us next year. It would be a great honor to have someone with your skills and perhaps you may find what you seek" he spoke seriously, but with a sparkle in his eyes as if he had discovered a clue or a treasure. Huh-he said what? "B-but, but I don't do magic." I stuttered nervously, while I shake my palms refusing the invitation. I can't do magic, worst, I don't even have money or my driver's license. I have no ID whatsoever. I don't think I can even get a job to earn a living here in England.

"I think you underestimate yourself Miss Bennett, however, I can't make the decision for you. Do get some rest and do owl me when you come to a decision" he spoke seriously. "But, but, but Professor I'm not…." I protested with concern evident in my face. He was offering me to be a student at Hogwarts, I'm honored but I don't know any magic, I have no money and I think I'm too old.

"Now then." he spoke gently. He flicked his wand slightly making some folded clothes appeared from the dresser and glide in the air towards me. "If you are feeling better, here are some extra clothes for you to change. I'm afraid yours are wet and we wouldn't want you on bed again" he chuckled. I just stared at the folded clothes. I acknowledge for the second time, that I was in the Harry Potter books. I took the clothes. "Thank you" I no longer stuttered.

"I certainly hope we meet again, Miss Bennett" he spoke sternly but his eyes were twinkling. I glace at him, he looked serious but you could see he was smiling in his eyes. With that he walked away leaving me speechless, bewildered and extremely worried. Now what? I look at the folded clothes. A worn out blue night gown that reach my ankles, some white underwear and a pair of grey socks. I looked at myself. Oh boy was I a mess and ugh I smelled horrible. Yeah, on second thought, a shower sounds good.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up by the usual morning breeze that embraced my pale legs. "Sam you lazy bum, get yourself out of bed" Nana nagged while she open the curtains of my bedroom. "Nana…." I sighed relieved. So it was all dream. Figures. "Come on pumpkin. Up, right now" she ordered while she tapped my back gently. I sighed for the second time, relieved. I was home; it was all just a dream-Huh? Did she just sat on me? "Ugh, Nana you're heavy" I groaned. The heavy pressure on my back continued. "Alright Nana. I'm up, I'm up, but you're heavy, please" I pleaded. She was heavy though it feel like the pressure came from small paws. Wait, Paws? I blinked. I faced the surface of a white pillow. "Nana?" I lifted my head lazily and looked back coming face to face with an orange-redish, furry cat. Yikes! I jumped back slightly. "Don't scare me like that" I told the kneazle. I ran my right hand through my hair. I sigh. I forgot I wasn't home anymore. Now, home was a dream and this was reality. I scoffed. Oh the irony.

"Ah, here you are, Mr. Paws." Mrs. Figg answered as she entered the room holding a towel and a glass of water. Mr. Paws- "Mr. Paws?" I looked again at the kneazle. The cat just purred at me. "He seems to taken a liking to you. He's been all night watching out for you" she explained as she offered me a glass of- "Um what is…." I asked staring at the weird oily, watery substance. Whatever that is. "Essence of Dittany. It helps with the scarring of the body" she explained gently. I eyed the liquid. Dittany? Oh, I know this! Hermione will use this to cure Ron when he gets splinch during the Deathly Hollows book. But, why Dittany? I thought it was used for severe wounds. Were my wounds that bad? "Now quickly toss it down, it has a strong presence" she warned me. I closed my eyes and gulped the oily liquid. Ugh, it's sort of spicy. As it flowed through my throat, it burned my insides, like the time I tried grandpa's whisky and believe me that was a terrible idea. But this was way worst. I winced in pain. I can feel my forehead and my cheeks burning and stinging. I wanted to cry, but I managed to push the tears back. I took deep breaths. At least by the third one, the stinging and burning got less painful.

"Now. Here you are. Wash up. We need to get some meat into those bones, you're too peaky" Mrs. Figg said as she gave me a new pair of clothes. "T-thank you". I stuttered. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything" Mrs. Figg said as she walked out of the room. I stare at the door then at the folded clothes she just handed to me. I was still embarrassed from the incident of last night. After Professor Dumbledore left, I went to take a shower and my hair had to be washed. With all the leaves, branches and mud stuck all over, my hair looked like a bird's nest. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight. But I did apologize to her for dirtying the shower. I wanted to clean it but she didn't let me and rush me to go to bed, saying that I needed the rest and boy she was right. My back still feels soar and at times I get slight headaches.

I looked to my left, to a window that showed the street of Pivet Drive. It's probably early in the morning, I think. How long was I asleep? What time it is? I sighed. No, I should stop sighing, it's not good. I should be positive and grateful Mr. Paws found me. I looked at the kneazle and I patted its head gently. "Thanks fur ball" I grinned at the kneazle. I probably looked nuts, but I was raised to be grateful for everything and if this little guy found me, then he had my thanks. Mr. Paws purred at me, almost as if he were comforting me. I guess kneazles really do have some kind of sixth sense.

I'm extremely grateful to Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg. I'm healed and I'm been taken care but this can't go on. But what should I do? I want to go home, but I don't know how. Maybe if I go back to where I was, I could find some clues...Yeah right. It was night, I could barely see anything. If it wasn't for Perdy and Mimi, I would have made the British news. Okay, okay, okay, calm down. I took a deep breath. Okay, so what do I have?. 1. I have no money 2. I have no ID whatsoever, so I can't work. 3. I don't have the slightest idea of how to get back home. Great. Now what are my choices? 1. I could cry and pity myself 2. I could go to the East end of London and hope to find a job, illegally though. 3. I could take Professor Dumbledore's invitation to go to Hogwarts and find some answers, maybe even a purpose of why I'm here. Okay, now what are some risks, obstacles or consequences? 1. I don't know any magic. 2. I have no money, which means no wand and no Hogwarts education. 3. I'm seventeen, I can't exactly skip years. 4. I possess delicate information from the books. Any wizard capable with the Legilimency spell can invade my thoughts and that can't be good. 5. I'm someone from the future, but not from their future. Well to them, I would be from the future, but I'm not because I won't exist in the future of this world, because I'm actually from the present of my world. Yeah, like that makes sense. Point is, what if me being here changes things or triggers events. I mean, I could prevent so many things, like Sirius's death. That wasn't fair. Harry didn't deserve that. He had suffered so much, he had stood up to the dark arts so many times. It wasn't fair. I cried a river, when I read that part. I could also prevent Tonks, Remus, Mad eye, Dobby, Fred, even Hedwig's death. I was furious when that death eater killed the beautiful owl. I swear if I was there, I beat him up. Well, what I can say? I entered Vet School, animals are one of my weakest spots. I can't stand animal cruelty. I even felt sorry for the chained dragon that guarded the Lestrange's vault. The point is, I know everything that's going to happen and I can prevent them…but at what cost? What if I change the outcome of the war? If I do prevent these deaths, the death eaters could get suspicious and find me. Heck, Voldermort could come after me, then Harry would really be doomed. Everyone would be doomed, even me. But, I can't just stand by the sidelines and watch either. I took another deep breath. 6. I woke up in Mrs. Figg's house. What if the next time, I wake up, I'm in my room with Nana, who would frantically call 911. What if I disappeared the same way I did back home? Whoa Sam, hit the brakes. Too many questions for your brain to handle. I sigh. But this was the last time, no more feeling sorry to yourself. You're here now, Sam. If there's something I can do, then I might as well do it. I closed my eyes. I can feel Mr. Paws staring at me. I guess then Hogwarts it is. I don't know how I will do it, but one thing I knew for sure. Dumbledore had my back. Well, sort of. With my mind made up, I walked out of the bedroom and took a shower.

Once showered, I dressed with a below knee cut summer dress. It was forest green with a white flower pattern; it was so fifty's and it made me look like a house wife. But I wasn't complaining, it was this or walking half naked. I was lucky that Mrs. Figg still kept some of her old clothes. Though they didn't fit me perfectly, but I could always tie a knot somewhere just so it wouldn't get too loose. Mrs. Figg. I should do something for her. She's really kind. She's quiet and sometimes timid but she's caring. Whoever said that her house smelled like cabbage, was wrong. Her house actually smells clean and her kitchen has a slight aroma of tea. Maybe it's not cabbage season or maybe she dirties the room purposely, making sure to be credible for the Dursleys. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I let my hair loose. Also, lucky Mrs. Figg had a blow drier. I've been very lucky. But I can't always depend on luck. Finally, I finished dressing by putting on some slippers she gave me, which they also didn't fit.

As I made my way downstairs, I stopped by a window that faced the Dursley house. I glace at it, it looked like no one was home. I sigh relieved. It's not like I did not wanted to meet Harry, I really did, but it's probably better that he doesn't know I'm here. If he would've found out then Mrs. Figg would have lost credibility from the Dursleys and wouldn't let Harry stay over. But, Dumbledore was here yesterday, he would had notice that something was going on, right? I'm actually surprised he wasn't the one to find me. He doesn't look the type that sleeps peacefully during the summer in that house. I mean who would? They put barriers on his windows and he has to stand insults from that immature jerk, his father and that jealous aunt that can't seem to move on. I kept staring through the window. Oh, maybe he's at Hogwarts. Wait, what DAY is today? It was august back home. If that's the case then maybe he's at the Burrow, with the Weasley family. I giggled.

The Weasley family huh- I couldn't finish my thoughts because I was bumped to the floor by eight strong furry paws. I smiled at Mimi and Perdy. "I miss you too" I told them as I patted their heads. They were panting and wagging their tails. Hmm, weird. What could they have been doing that they were breaking sweat? I stood from the floor. Oh no. I hope they didn't make a mess in the house. I eyed them suspicious. "_Sientáte_" I ordered them while I pointed to the floor. They sat down. "Are you behaving?" I stare at them, while I crossed my arms, portraying myself as the alpha female. Then I turned around, eyeing Mrs. Figg's living room, searching for any mess. "Hmm. Good" I smiled at them. Then I walked to the kitchen, where I was received by the gentle aroma of jasmine tea, toast and cheese. Mrs. Figg was serving tea.

"Oh, just in time. Take a seat child" she smiled a little and pointed out the round, wooden table that stood in the middle of the kitchen, near the door, that led to the backyard. Oh, maybe Mimi and Perdy were running around outside. As I sat down, I eyed the kitchen. It was simple, but cozy. I liked it.

"Milk?" Mrs. Figg offered while placing the tea cup in front me. "Oh, please" I smiled. I've never try tea with milk, back home I just drank tea with boil water and honey. But I don't drink it often, because it can get a little bitter. I have a sweet tooth and I'm not a fan of bitter drinks like coffee, tea or alcohol, but I can tolerate them if the situation calls for it. Surprisingly, the tea was good. I did added sugar and a snitch of cinnamon. I smiled to myself. I probably ruined the tea, but I didn't care, it was delicious. As I enjoyed breakfast, while Mrs. Figg served herself some tea, I couldn't help but notice a grey thin paper. I gasped. A newspaper! Perfect! I lowered my tea cup on the table and reached for the newspaper. As I skip through the headlines, I searched for the date. Boy, I had it coming.

Okay, weird. I thought time traveling only involved years, not months or days. I mean that's what I saw in The Lake House or read in A Christmas Carol. Then again, I didn't exactly time travel, more like I crossed worlds? Ugh, I'm not making any sense. I sigh. No wonder, Dumbledore let me stay here. Things still haven't gotten ugly in the wizard world. By the year and month, I say I'm more than half way of the Goblet of Fire and by this date I say Harry is still two months away from the third and last task of the Triwizard Tournament. I read the date on the newspaper. "April 22, 1995…I whisper to myself. But, this could be an old newspaper, I have to make sure. "Um, Mrs. Figg? Is this today's newspaper?" I asked her while I grabbed a toast. Mrs. Figg turned around and eyed the newspaper. "Why, yes, it is. I just received it this morning." she answered as she served herself some toast. "Oh, may I read it?" I asked her. "Of course" she answered, while she sat across from me. I took the newspaper, flipped its first page and pretended to read it while I trailed away in thought. If this is the real date, then Harry is probably on a spring break, I think. Of course, he wouldn't come back to Little Whinging, he's probably staying at Hogwarts. Then classes will resume until the last task. The last task… I repeated to myself. When I thought of the last task, all I could think about was Voldermort's rebirth and Cedric's death. I gasp. "Oh my god, Cedric!" I stood abruptly from the table, startling Mrs. Figg. I gave her an apologetic face. "Uh, I meant cellar! I have a wine cellar back home and I forgot to close the doors and that's terrible because rodents can get in and create some serious damage" I lied terribly. Seriously Sam? A cellar? Very smooth. Only an idiot would believe that. I glance at Mrs. Figg who looked confused and worried. I have to act normal. Act normal, normal. Normal. "S-sorry Mrs. Figg. I have a lot on my head" I smiled weakly. I scoffed internally. Like that was normal. Ugh, I'm such a terrible liar. I bowed to Mrs. Figg excusing myself and walked to the living room.

The last task is almost two months away. I have to warn Professor Dumbledore! I have to tell him about Barty Crouch Jr. disguised as Professor Moody, about the cup being a portkey! About Voldermort being reborn, the ceremony, Harry! I was pacing back and forth, like when Nana is having a mid-life crisis. I took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen."Mrs. Figg may I send a message to Professor Dumbledore?" I asked her, masking my worry. She knew it was urgent because she rushed to find me something where I could write the message. She came back with a note pad and a pen. Hmm, I was expecting a quill, but that's not the point right now. Smiling a silent "thank you" towards her, I climbed the stairs, walking straight to the bedroom, Mimi and Perdy trailing behind me.

I sat on the bed and pressed the pen in the paper, ready to write. But my hand didn't move. I took a deep breath and tried again, but nothing. I couldn't write anything, because deep down, I knew I couldn't say anything. "This really sucks…" I whispered to myself. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. Harry needs to witnessed the rebirth of Voldermort. Cedric had to die. Harry had to return with Cedric's dead body, because it was a solid and concrete statement that the dark wizard had returned. I scoffed. "Life really isn't fair" This was cruel. Right now, Cedric was probably enjoying this break with his parents. Then he would come back and prepare himself with the high hope to win the cup for Hogwarts, without knowing he was walking straight to his death. But if I step now, then I could create some serious damage to the plot and endangered the outcome of the following books. Not to mention, I could raise suspicions and gain unwanted and unnecessary attention. Even if I take matters myself, I'm completely and utterly useless. Oh no, no. No. I took another deep breath, pushing the tears back. Now wasn't the time to cry or feel sorry for myself. I knew what I had to do. I pressed the pen again and my wrist followed my command as I wrote to the Hogwarts Headmaster, my answer towards his invitation.


End file.
